Cibles
by MaZelle Fanny
Summary: " L'amour peut venir à tout moment, même quand le malheur s'abat sur vous. " [MaZelle Fanny]


_Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de Twilight sont à S.M !_

* * *

 **/!\Cet OS traite le sujet des attentats ! Je préfère vous prévenir avant que vous commenciez votre lecture. Il est classé M pour la violence.**

 _Ceci est un hommage à un de mes meilleurs amis qui est parti trop tôt, comme de nombreuses personnes. ** Bataclan, 13 novembre 2015 ** restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Mes pensées vont aussi vers les familles des victimes, aux blessées, aux attentats qui touchent le monde entier de toutes religions confondu._

 _Merci sevmia pour ta correction et tes précieux conseils. Petit clin d'œil à ma Doublette qui est sous le pseudo de crazybells._

* * *

 **OS**

 _Cibles_

* * *

Sur le signe d'un placeur, Bella et son père Charlie se mirent en marche dans l'allée centrale du théâtre. Une épaisse moquette couleur sanguine recouvrait le sol, camouflant les martèlements des chaussures sur le revêtement. Le moindre son était donc étouffé, et les visiteurs avaient l'impression d'évoluer dans un nuage.

Après avoir monté un escalier torsadé, ils s'installèrent sur leur siège, cousu de cuirs carmin, au premier balcon situé en face de l'orchestre symphonique. La vue sur le plateau et les musiciens était exceptionnelle. Charlie se retourna vers sa fille et ils arborèrent tous deux un sourire complice.

Le chef d'orchestre fit un geste avec sa baguette et les musiciens entamèrent un classique de Jazz moderne. Bella ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la musique qui lui transmettait des sensations exquises, lui éveillant les sens.

Alors que les musiciens enchaînaient un nouveau morceau, des bruits de pétard résonnèrent dans tout le théâtre. Mais Charlie, lui, comprit immédiatement la situation. Ce n'était pas des bruits de pétards, mais une mitraillette qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Ni une ni deux, il prit sa fille de force par le bras, pour les sortir de ce piège qui, il le savait, se refermait déjà sur eux.

Les artistes et le chef d'orchestre s'affolèrent, quittant le plateau avec des spectateurs au plus vite, tandis que d'autres personnes essayaient de s'enfuir par les sorties de secours. Mais la masse de gens était trop nombreuse. Prise de panique et d'horreur, la foule partait dans tous les sens en criant.

Bella était au bord des larmes, mais elle inspira profondément et parvint à les refouler. La situation était périlleuse, elle le savait, vu le nombre de spectateurs coincés dans la fosse. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, lorsque les détonations reprirent de plus belle, faisant un bruit assourdissant, dégageant une forte odeur de poudre et de rouille. L'envie de vomir s'empara d'elle, mais rien ne sortit, restant coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Après une nouvelle inspiration censée lui donner du courage, elle avança, main dans la main avec son père vers l'allée centrale, mais elle s'immobilisa quand elle croisa les yeux émeraude d'un jeune homme ensanglanté.

Elle se dégagea vivement de son père.

– Bells, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bordel, rejoins la sortie ! lui ordonna-t-il en criant, l'estomac noué à l'idée que sa fille puisse se faire abattre.

– Il est vivant, lança-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme allongé sur l'épaisse moquette. Je ne peux pas partir et laisser cet homme agoniser tout seul. Sors ton arme et fais-moi le plaisir de tirer sur ce détraqué !

Charlie savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis. Sa fille était une tête de mule, comme son vieux père ! C'est avec cette idée qu'il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et se dirigea au plus vite dans les hauteurs, pour arrêter les canardements du terroriste.

Quant à Bella, elle s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, et referma les yeux, essayant d'occulter les corps sans vie qui étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre sur le sol.

Son cœur se serra à la vue du blessé.

– Ma jambe, arriva-t-il à lui dire entre deux inspirations douloureuses.

Elle regarda sa jambe gauche qui semblait gonfler, son genou était ouvert de part et d'autre, exposant ses chairs à l'air libre. Vraisemblablement, plusieurs vaisseaux s'étaient rompus et le sang affluait comme un robinet ouvert, imbibant son short et le sol. Elle n'avait jamais vu une blessure de guerre de près ou de loin, et là, elle avait vraiment mal pour lui.

Elle n'était pas médecin, mais elle savait pour avoir passé son brevet de secourisme qu'elle devait faire rapidement un garrot pour stopper temporairement l'hémorragie. Ni une ni deux, elle déchira son chemisier et le noua, les mains tremblantes, autour du genou du jeune homme. Elle se foutait pas mal d'être en soutien-gorge au milieu du théâtre, du moment que son geste pouvait le sauver, c'était l'essentiel !

Les larmes voulurent de nouveau sortir, mais Bella ne put se permettre de sangloter devant ce beau jeune homme, alors que lui devait souffrir mille maux.

Durant quelques secondes, elle observa son doux visage ovale, baigné de sang, où ses yeux couleur de jade témoignaient du déchirement intérieur qu'il subissait. Elle songea qu'il devait avoir son âge, la trentaine, avec des cheveux cuivrés indomptés et des lèvres pleines. Cet homme était charmant et tout à fait son style, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour avoir de telles pensées.

Alors que des tirs retentirent au loin, le terroriste, touché en pleine tête, placé avec stratégie au troisième étage, bascula dans le vide. Le coup de grâce avait été donné par Charlie, ancien tireur d'élite. La sueur perlait sur son front, son cœur battait rapidement dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait tout misé sur la dernière balle qui restait dans son chargeur. Seulement, l'adrénaline passée, il ressentit une intense brûlure dans sa poitrine, il vacilla plusieurs fois sur ses jambes qui le tenaient à peine, tandis qu'un voile blanc enveloppait sa vision. La seule pensée qu'il eut avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol et de sombrer dans le noir fut pour son unique fille.

Bella, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait trois étages plus hauts, parlait à Edward pour retenir son attention et que ses paupières ne se ferment pas. Pour le moment, elle arrivait à le tenir éveillé en attente de l'arrivée des secours, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle remarquait qu'il fatiguait.

– Bien. Maintenant que je connais ton prénom, que fais-tu dans la vie, Edward Masen ?

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur lui, déterminée à déchiffrer à l'avance le moindre changement de son état.

\- Je suis pédiatre à l'hôpital de Forks, et toi ? répondit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

– Je suis écrivain pour enfants, et je viens aussi de Forks ! Comme le monde est petit.

– Le hasard fait bien les choses, parfois. Merci de t'occuper de moi. Les personnes autour de nous sont... sa gorge se noua et il ne termina pas sa phrase.

– Ils sont morts, compléta Bella pour lui. Alors tu dois te battre pour eux, pour ta famille qui t'attend et qui doit mourir d'angoisse à l'heure qu'il est.

Edward secoua la tête puis lâcha, après un effort surhumain, dans un souffle :

– Je n'ai pas de famille ni même de femme qui m'attend, Bella. Je suis orphelin.

Bella voulut se gifler pour avoir essayé qu'il se rattache solidement à sa famille.

Elle revit certains épisodes de sa vie. Fillette, dans les bras de son père pour un câlin réparateur après avoir fait un vilain cauchemar, ses moments complices quand ils faisaient des tentes avec seulement un drap et du bric-à-brac pour qu'elle tienne, les contes féeriques qu'il inventait chaque soir avant qu'elle trouve le pays des rêves, sa patience à toute épreuve et l'amour fort qui les liait tous les deux. Alors qu'Edward n'avait rien connu de tel. Maintenant, elle s'en voulait de lui faire remonter des souvenirs et peut-être même des rêves, qui ne s'étaient jamais réalisés.

– Alors, si tu sors d'ici indemne, je t'invite à dîner chez moi.

Bella posa aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, presque aussi surprise que lui d'avoir osé prononcer ces mots. Il la dévisagea, puis esquissa un sourire en coin.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire des avances ? Tu oserais profiter d'un homme sur le point de vivre ses derniers instants, fit-il taquin, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

– Tu es beau, ça, je ne peux le nier, mais c'est vraiment amical ma proposition.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut pris de convulsion, et elle ne sut quoi faire, de peur d'aggraver son état.

Son cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre à la vue de son visage livide, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait sur le coin de sa bouche.

Heureusement pour elle, pour lui, une vingtaine de pompiers, d'urgentistes et de policiers firent leurs apparitions dans le théâtre, et trois médecins s'arrêtèrent devant Edward pour s'occuper de lui. Très rapidement, elle donna des informations sur son état, qui elle savait, était critique.

Les trois hommes le transportèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, Bella qui les suivait fut saisie par le bras par un brancardier, l'obligeant à s'arrêter avec une force qui la surprit.

– Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, lui apprit-il. Nous l'emmenons directement à l'hôpital. Il fait une hémorragie interne, que nous devons à tout prix stopper.

Elle parvint à peine à articuler, d'une voix à peine audible :

– Il est B+.

Le brancardier hocha la tête.

– Merci pour cette information cruciale.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent et que l'ambulance partit, elle eut la sensation que son cœur était resté dans l'ambulance, accompagnant Edward.

Autour d'elle, les secours en blanc et les civils s'agitaient et s'affairaient à prodiguer des soins dehors, poussaient des victimes dans des fauteuils roulants ou sur des brancards, s'interpellaient d'un bout à l'autre des trottoirs.

C'est seulement là qu'une alarme s'activa dans son cerveau : Charlie !

Mais quand Bella entendit deux hommes en uniforme de police, parler à voix haute, elle crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

\- Il est mort en héros ! dit un policier, alors qu'un médecin fermait la fermeture éclair d'une housse funéraire, où, elle supposait, reposait son père.

Bella laissa ses larmes rouler sur ses joues et courut vers les policiers, avant de stopper net devant eux.

– Je... je crois... que... c'est... mon père, dit-elle difficilement en désignant la housse funéraire du doigt.

Un policier lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

– Vous en êtes certaine, mademoiselle ?

– C'est le seul Shérif qui s'est lancé à la poursuite du terroriste. Nous assistions à un concert symphonique et... Je veux le voir ! J'en ai besoin, s'il vous plaît, l'importa-t-elle, le visage exsangue.

Il s'exécuta ardemment, car si c'était vraiment sa fille, elle devra bien l'identifier à un moment donné.

Sans même lever des yeux vers le policier, Bella vit Charlie apparaître, lentement. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient baignés de sang tout comme son visage crispé où ses paupières seraient à tout jamais fermées.

La jeune femme voulut crier toute sa souffrance, crier sa haine envers l'assaillant, mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne ferait pas revenir son père, qui reposerait bientôt sous une sépulture, mort en héros.

Avant de s'évanouir et de sombrer à son tour, et d'être rattrapée de justesse par un urgentiste, elle pensa qu'elle aussi venait de devenir orpheline à trente ans, comme Edward, et qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à garder de graves séquelles...

xXxXx

Des machines émirent un drôle de bruit, alors que Bella commençait doucement à émerger dans une chambre d'hôpital à Seattle.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda une infirmière qui était venue vérifier ses constances.

– Je ne sais pas très bien. J'ai envie de vomir, répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle combattait pour que ses paupières ne se referment pas.

– C'est normal, nous vous avons donné des somnifères vu les événements que vous avez vécus, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Angela, et ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous.

Angela lui sourit amicalement et continua d'étudier son dossier médical.

– Ça fait combien de temps que je suis à l'hôpital ?

Bella rajusta sa couverture.

– Cela fait deux jours maintenant.

Sous le choc de l'information d'Angela, elle s'exclama bruyamment :

– Quoi ? Deux jours ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

L'infirmière griffonnait une dernière note dans son dossier.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous avez subi un choc posttraumatique. Vous faisiez des cauchemars et vous ne répondiez pas à mes collègues, le médecin a alors pris la décision de vous administrer des somnifères. Mais normalement, demain matin, vous sortirez avec comme prescription de consulter un psychologue.

Bella hocha seulement la tête.

Le lendemain, elle sortit de l'hôpital mais avant de partir, elle voulut s'assurer qu'Edward avait survécu à ses blessures.

Après s'être fait passer pour son amie d'enfance auprès d'un médecin, elle se dirigea vers le service des soins intensifs le plus rapidement qu'elle put et trouva la chambre 123.

Edward se trouvait près de la fenêtre, un drap blanc remonté jusqu'au menton. Des fils le reliaient à toutes sortes d'appareils, des deux côtés du lit.

Apercevant un siège à son chevet, elle se laissa tomber dessus.

Le médecin lui avait appris qu'il l'avait plongé dans un coma artificiel, que son état était stable, bien qu'ils avaient dû amputer sa jambe jusqu'au genou et qu'il allait devoir apprendre à se déplacer différemment avec une prothèse.

Bella rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et prit sa paume dans la sienne. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

– Quelle drôle de façon que nous avons eue de nous connaître, Edward, murmura-t-elle en repoussant une mèche sur son front pâle.

– Je suis là, tu sais... J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, pour revoir tes yeux verts magnifiques.

Les moniteurs continuaient à biper et à vibrer.

– Et puis, j'attends toujours notre dîner, reprit-elle, la voix nouée. T'as intérêt de te réveiller, Edward, ne me laisse pas toute seule, je t'en prie.

Les machines émirent un drôle de bruit, et elle poussa un lourd soupir.

– Les médecins disent que tu devrais te réveiller dans les jours à venir.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Bella avait eu la sensation que les doigts d'Edward bougeaient. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attendit pour voir si l'impression se confirmait, mais rien ne se produit à nouveau.

À l'extérieur, elle entendit la voix des infirmières, et elle comprit qu'elles allaient la prier sous peu de sortir. Elle pressa sa bouche sur le dos de sa grande main.

– Réveille-toi et reprends des forces. Je reviens demain.

Sur ces paroles, Bella sortit de la chambre.

Les jours passèrent, Bella avait préparé les funérailles de son père, ce qui fut très compliqué. D'un, elle avait refusé que son père soit médaillé pour son geste... tellement humain. Et de deux, elle connaissait mieux que quiconque son paternel, pour savoir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais accepté de son vivant. Mais pire que tout, Charlie lui manquait ! Sans lui elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son corps l'avait quittée.

Bella avançait comme une automate et était tombée dans une psychose, si bien qu'elle se faisait livrer ses courses et sortait seulement pour aller voir Edward à l'hôpital tous les jours – ce qui s'avérait être un défi et un pas en avant.

Elle avait commencé sa thérapie avec Emmett Cullen, un psychologue bien réputé à la carrure d'un géant, mais au cœur tendre.

Comme tous les jours depuis un mois, il fallait maintenant attendre qu'Edward se réveille.

Attendre, attendre, et attendre encore.

Bella parvenait, récemment, à avaler quelques bouchées des repas qu'elle cuisinait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie non plus que son psychologue lui fasse la leçon en lui disant qu'elle devait se nourrir, ni qu'Edward la retrouve amaigrie.

Peu avant 16 heures, elle arriva dans la chambre d'Edward, toujours endormi dans un profond sommeil.

Alors, elle se pencha vers Edward, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

– Bonjour, Eddychou !

Il ne bougea pas.

Bella posa un baiser sur son front comme chaque jour et s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant la paume dans la sienne.

Tout à coup, elle sentit ses doigts longs et fins remuer légèrement sous les siens.

Elle se figea.

– Ne... m'appelle... pas... Eddychou, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bella eut un rire étranglé et, derrière le rideau des cils d'Edward, elle aperçut le vert intense de ses yeux.

Prise d'euphorie, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

– Je t'appellerai Eddychou jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de sortir d'ici, chuchota-t-elle, espiègle.

– Tu es odieuse avec moi, fit-il. Et c'était pour quoi ce baiser ?

Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage, qui reprenait un peu de couleurs.

– Oh, ça ? C'était ma joie de te retrouver parmi les vivants. Tu m'as fait une telle frayeur, Edward !

– Désolé, mais je ne dirais pas non si tu recommençais, fit-il taquin. J'ai soif par contre !

Bella alla aussitôt prendre le pichet d'eau, posé sur une table à roulettes, lui servit dans un verre et l'aida à boire.

– Merci. Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Les médecins l'avaient prévenue qu'il pourrait ne pas se souvenir de certains détails, mais que sa mémoire reviendrait petit à petit.

– Tu as fait une hémorragie et les ambulanciers t'ont rapidement amené à l'hôpital, au bloc opératoire pour arrêter ton hémorragie interne et opérer ta jambe. Suite à ton opération, ils ont préféré te mettre dans un coma artificiel, puis les médecins ont pris la décision de te réveiller. Nous avons attendu 1 mois que tu te réveilles de toi-même.

Il resserra un peu ses doigts autour des siens et ferma les paupières. Elle vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

– Ma jambe !

– Le chirurgien n'a pu rien faire. Il a dû prendre la décision de l'amputer. Je suis désolée, Edward. Mais tu es vivant.

Elle sentait, elle aussi, les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

– Avec une jambe en moins, tu parles !

– Cela ne t'empêchera pas d'exercer ton métier, mais avant il faudra que tu apprennes à remarcher avec une prothèse. Tu sais, maintenant ils en font des modernes.

Il eut un rire qui ressemblait plutôt à des sanglots.

– Tu as fait des recherches, à ce que je vois.

– Oui. Ça te dérange ?

– Non. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un se soucie de moi...

– Edward, tu ne seras plus tout seul, désormais... enfin si tu veux de moi comme amie ?

Edward pressa doucement la main de Bella.

– Pour toujours ?

– Pour toujours, Eddychou !


End file.
